Tease
by SunnyCitrus10
Summary: Deeks and Kensi are undercover as husband and wife. What if they give into their 'thing' during their op? Dedicated to Maxie Kay for her birthday.
1. Chapter 1

Tease

An NCISLA Fan Fiction

Foreword: Here is another M rated Densi story. I told myself I wouldn't write another M rated Densi fic, but I was hit with sudden inspiration while watching last night's episode. My thought was what if they gave into their thing during their undercover op as husband and wife? So this story came about. It didn't hurt when I found ECO's naked streaking clip from "Fired Up" on YouTube. That might have helped too.

Happy Birthday to the incomparable Maxie Kay. I named one of the characters in her honor.

* * *

Deeks and Kensi were undercover in the the suburbs. They were posing as a married couple that had a passionate and volatile relationship. John and Karen "Kiki" Snider were suppose to be wildly in love even though they fought like cats and dogs. His alias was a surfer boy who worked in IT while Kiki was a former stripper whom he met while she was on stage. The couple next door was a Navy Staff Sergeant and his wife and they were under investigation as potential suspects due to a lead in the team's current case. From the Intel gathered, it was widely known that Maxie and James Kay were part of a swingers club and were rather voyeuristic. Maxie was a petite and vivacious blonde with breasts that weren't naturally possible in nature. She was very outgoing and invited the pair over for dinner with her husband. Maxie was very touchy and would come up with several excuses to touch Deeks. One time she even pinched his butt when he walked past her in the hall. It was all he could do to refrain from yelling out loud at the indignation.

James on the other hand, was rather quiet. However, he was prone to looking at Kensi in a way that that made her skin crawl. Luckily, Maxie didn't notice this and seemed happy in her marriage. Later in the evening, Kensi realized that Maxie wasn't trying to flirt with Deeks. She was very affectionate with her husband, but couldn't resist the lure of Deeks' perfect rear. Kensi couldn't blame her as she herself had slapped his butt a few weeks ago after that impromptu basketball game.

After dinner, Deeks and Kensi decided to take advantage of the hot tub in their back yard. Kensi went to her bedroom and changed into her suit. It was bright purple and left little to the imagination. The bottom was a g-string with little coverage in the front. The top had tiny triangles that barely covered her nipples. One false move and she would be on display for Deeks. This was not the kind of bathing suit worn in public. It was actually a purchase for her wild trip to Miami years ago. She went a few months after Jack left her. Kensi felt the suit was very appropriate for her undercover alias and a part of her wanted to titillate Deeks and make his mouth water.

Deeks was getting ready in his own room and slipped on a pair of body- hugging swim shorts. They molded to his butt and displayed his firm physique to the hilt. He usually wore long board shorts, but Hetty insisted he bring these instead. She said that his alias was an exhibitionist and took every opportunity to show off his body. The skinny jeans and the tight shirt he wore at dinner were a testament to that fact.

Deeks headed to the hot tub and brought along the welcome basket the neighbors gave them after dinner. He spotted a bottle of chilled champagne inside so he grabbed two champagne glasses and a corkscrew from the kitchen and took them outside with him. The basket was sealed, so he didn't get a good look at what else was inside. If he had seen the contents, he would have blushed a rosy red. Deeks set the basket on the gazebo bar and proceeded to turn on the jets. Within minutes, the water was sufficiently warm and he hopped into the bubbly whirlpool.

Deeks closed his eyes and let the water soothe his tired muscles. He heard the sliding door slam and he opened his eyes to the most amazing vision. Kensi was walking towards him in a bikini that only existed in Brazil or a really bad porn flick. The top consisted of string and little triangles that displayed quite a bit of side boob. The bottom was miniscule and almost as small as the one worn by Kate Lipton on the cover of the Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Issue. Today's belly ring was silver with purple tips that matched her suit. But the highlight was when Kensi turned to slip out of her sandals. He got a good look at her butt and saw that the triangle was only in front and the back looked like dental floss that disappeared into her crack. He also noticed a sexy tattoo on her right butt cheek. It was the words "Semper Fi" written in fancy script. Her dad was a Marine so he figured she got it in tribute after his death. He could see the neighbors puttering around in their second floor bedroom so Deeks stayed in character when he addressed Kensi.

"The water's fine, Princess. Hop in and come sit next to me."

Kensi gave him a look and got into the tub. She slid in right next to him. Kensi was surprised to feel the very small shorts when her thigh met his.

He leaned over and pretended to kiss her ear as he whispered, "We have an audience. How about we show them something they won't forget?"

Deeks figured that if they were open in their affection, the neighbors would warm up to them and share some information that would help their case.

Kensi went into action and placed her hand on his chest. She started to nuzzle his ear, but was really glancing in the direction of the neighbors and saw they were discreetly watching from their open window.

"Look at this lovely gift basket we received from the neighbors. Wasn't that sweet of them? There is a chilled bottle of champagne inside. Would you like a glass, Kiki?"

"Yes, dear. Let's see what else is inside."

Deeks sat up on the edge of the tub and pulled down the basket. He opened it and took out the contents one by one. In addition to the chilled champagne, he found several condoms, a bottle of lube, flavored massage oil, honey dust and furry handcuffs. In reality the items inside shocked him, but he hid his reaction well.

"I can't wait to use all of this stuff soon," Deeks said as a wide grin spread across his face.

"That can be arranged," Kensi purred.

Inwardly, Kensi rolled her eyes. These neighbors were definitely not the normal suspects they came across. She was also a little taken back by the contents, but couldn't help but think about each of their various uses. The handcuffs alone brought up lots of ideas that included her partner immobile and at her mercy.

Deeks grabbed the bottle and opened it with the corkscrew. He pulled the cork out and the champagne spilled all over Kensi's breasts. The cold liquid made her nipples harden and the velocity of the liquid caused one of the triangles to shift. This revealed one erect nipple to the cold air and Deeks' hot gaze.

"You're putting on quite a show there, Kiki."

Deeks brought his hand to her top and pushed it back over her exposed nipple. He grazed her nipple slowly as the fabric moved across her skin. She shivered lightly and felt the caress through every part of her body.

Deeks took a deep breath to steady himself and poured them each a glass. He was taking liberties with Kensi that she wouldn't have allowed if they weren't undercover. Touching her was the stuff of fantasies. As her partner, he was happy to spend his days with her. But at night he yearned for her when he was alone in his bed.

He handed one to her and said, "Here's a toast to us. May we always be this hot looking together even when we retire and move to a nursing home. Cheers."

She snorted and said, "Cheers."

After taking a small sip each, they put their glasses on the edge and enjoyed the ministrations of the soothing jets. There were also some bubbles coming out of the seats. Kensi could feel the bubbles through her suit and was getting a little turned on. She noticed the neighbors were still watching, so she decided to take advantage of this opportunity. Kensi could claim that she was working their cover and thought she wouldn't have to admit that she was really interested in seducing her partner.

She climbed into Deeks' lap whispered into his ear, "Let's give them a real show."

Kensi nuzzled his neck and gave him the biggest hickey.

Deeks was so turned on and did something he had wanted to do for the longest time. He found Kensi's lips and gave her the steamiest kiss. He explored her bottom lip and when her mouth opened, he swooped right in and started dueling his tongue with hers. The kiss was wet and so hot at the same time. She had never been kissed like this before and reveled in its intensity. He pushed aside the cups of her top and started to fondle her breasts. His hands palmed each firm breast and he used his fingers to pinch each nipple. Deeks broke off the kiss and slowly made his way down her neck with his tongue. He pulled one nipple into his mouth and sucked on it until it was stiff. He repeated this with the other one and Kensi let out this long moan that could be heard past the yard.

He stared at Kensi and couldn't believe this was really happening. His partner was writhing on his lap and was turned on because of him. Marty was beginning to resent the presence of his neighbors, but Kensi was so wound up. He knew that he needed to take care of her before they moved this interlude to a more private setting. So he made sure that Kensi wasn't exposed to the neighbors and one hand made its way down her body. He pushed one finger underneath her bottom and started fondling her clit. Kensi yelled and started undulating across his lap.

"Please, don't stop. I'm so close."

"Don't worry, Princess. I'll take care of you."

He kissed her on the mouth and put one finger inside of her vagina. In and out he went until she started bouncing up and down. Then he added another finger and kept pushing inside until she started to shake.

She was so wet and the continuous movement of her hips was making him rethink his previous plan. But he had to focus. He wanted their first time together to be private and the protective side of him didn't want an audience watching as he made the woman of his dreams his lover.

Kensi was just about gone. Deeks took one nipple into his mouth then took his thumb and pressed it against her sensitive nub. He rubbed it in time with his fingers thrusting into her warm sheath. He could only imagine how she would feel when he plumbed her depths with his aching erection.

With one last flick of his thumb, Kensi errupted with a loud cry. The aftershocks were intense and he could feel the tremors coursing through her body against his own. He rubbed her back and held her close to his chest. She started to kiss his chest and she looked ready to pounce on him.

"How about we take this inside, My sweet? I want our first time in our new house to be on our bed."

Kensi looked at Deeks and suddenly remembered where they were. Even during passion, Deeks was a gentleman.

"That sounds good. You have the best ideas John. How about we go inside and take the basket with us?"

"The next time I make a suggestion that you veto, I'll remind you of what you said tonight."

She laughed out loud at this and stepped out of his lap. Kensi put her swimsuit back in place. She got out of the tub and grabbed one of the towels that was in the bin next to gazebo. As Deeks got out, she grabbed another towel and wrapped it around him. They were hugging and wiping each other down and Kensi could feel his rigid member against her still sensitive flesh. He was so hard and needy, so Deeks pressed his body into Kensi and kissed her soundly. His control was fraying, so he quickly turned off the tub and told Kensi to grab the basket and champagne bottle as he hustled them into the house. At the rate they were going, he wasn't sure if he would take the time to remove her suit before losing himself in her luscious body.

TBC...

* * *

Author's Note: These two are so damn photogenic together. Is it me or does ECO almost look like he is related to his fiancée? She is very pretty, but the blond hair makes them look a little too matchy matchy. Daniela Ruah with her brown hair just looks so striking next to him. Supposedly, Daniela is dating Eric's brother who is his stand in for stunts. Interesting.

Author's note #2: That bathing suit I just described should be illegal. Actually, it was banned a few years ago in some counties in Florida. As for Deeks' swimsuit, I was watching an episode of Cake Boss and remembered seeing it. While vacationing in Italy, Buddy and the guys were forced to wear them when the womenfolk bought some. They insisted that everyone from Buddy to his young son had to wear them. Needless to say, none of them looked as good in them as ECO. I really should start a petition requesting that ECO wear a pair in an upcoming episode.


	2. Tease: The Combustion

Tease: The Combustion

An NCISLA Fan Fiction

Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the delay. I had this written for a while, but started writing a fan fiction for the BBT world. There is one more chapter after this. This chapter is definitely rated M with language and adult situations. It involves a shower with more than steam surrounding them. This is PWP all the way. For some reason, I see Densi in sexy showers when drafting a story for them. Someday, I will write something that has more case stuff involved. There are some elements that look similar to my previous story, "Tattoos & White Sheets." However, this story is completely independent of that.

Episode References: "Personal" (2x17), "Crimeleon" (3x15), "Patriot Acts" (3x20), "Touch of Death" (3x21) & very slight with a dash of AU of "Neighborhood Watch" (3x22)

* * *

Marty dragged Kensi inside and led her directly to the luxurious master bathroom. He wanted to explore her body without the taste of chlorine. His control was slipping, but he wanted to imprint himself on Kensi's sensual memory. There was a chance that this would be his only opportunity to learn the inner workings of her gorgeous body.

He headed to the shower and adjusted the water temperature. When it was sufficiently warm, he took Kensi's hand and entered the steamy cubicle. Marty brought them under the soothing spray and kissed her as water sluiced over their heads. His hands went to the back of her neck and unknotted the halter tie of her top. After, he reached behind to unhook the connector; he pulled off the garment to reveal her perfect breasts. He noticed they didn't have any tan lines and wondered if she sunbathed topless or used a tanning bed. As he was kissing her, his hands roamed to her ass and he gave a firm squeeze as he pulled her flush against his groin. She emitted a low groan and moaned as his mouth sensually assaulted hers.

"Please Marty, stop messing around. I need you now."

"Relax, Fern. I'm not done exploring. Be a good girl and enjoy the things I'm doing to you. You are the violin and I am the maestro that's going to make you sing."

"Seriously Deeks?"

"Quiet. I'm practicing here."

He moved his hands from her butt and placed them on the ties holding her bottom together. Marty loosened both bows and the miniscule garment plopped onto the shower floor. He reached for a shower puff and put a dollop of the shower gel on it. After creating a foamy lather, he proceeded to wash every nook and cranny on her silken skin. He enjoyed watching her chest heave as soapy suds slithered their way down her body. When her front was done, he motioned for Kensi to turn around. He washed her back and started flicking the side of her neck with his wicked tongue. After rinsing her off, he pulled her back into him and fondled both breasts as he continued sucking and kissing her neck. After a minute of this, he turned her around and kissed her soundly. Next, he ghosted his tongue down the side of neck to the middle of her breasts. His tongue then ran across and settled on one of her nipples. After giving it a playful bite, he took it into his mouth and suckled deeply. His other hand was pinching and rolling the other as his tongue worried the other nipple into a hard point. He switched breasts and every groan and moan made him shiver. This was hotter than anything he had done before and they weren't even having sex yet. Scratch that, making love. Marty could not deny the feelings on his part. He was irrevocably in love with Kensi and hoped he could convince her to give their thing a chance past this undercover op.

"Hhhhmmmm. That feels so good."

Kensi was breathing heavily and was overwhelmed by sensory overload. She thought that after their encounter in the hot tub, Marty would rush through and ravish her on the bed. She was pleasantly surprised and couldn't help but enjoy everything he was doing to her.

After teasing her breasts, he started sliding lower and made trails down her abdomen with his tongue. He licked her belly button and saw her stomach contract as he continued down to her mound. He kissed it then shifted to the crease where her leg and thigh met. His tongue ran along the groove and he did the same thing to her other side. He finally slid his tongue to her warm and wet center. Marty opened her up with his fingers to expose her aroused clit. He took it between his teeth and gave it a gentle bite. Then he took his tongue and started licking it in long, broad strokes. Kensi was whimpering as he took one her legs and placed it behind his shoulder. This opened her up comsiderably and left her vulnerable to his ministrations. She was holding his head in place and was gyrating towards every stroke of his raspy tongue. As Kensi started convulsing, Marty placed two fingers inside her sheath and started pushing in and out. The combined thrusting of his fingers and his tongue on her nub was too much.

"Oh my God! Ah! Yes! Yes! Right there! Marty! I'm gonna come!"

His partner shattered and the orgasm traveled all through her body. This was more intense than the orgasm in the hot tub.

After the shudders leveled out, he got up and held her close. Kensi reveled in the intimacy of hugging skin to skin. Her partner was a selfless lover and she was humbled by how focused he was on her pleasure. Most men were more interested in the wham bam part and had no clue about foreplay. But Marty Deeks wasn't just any guy. He was her partner, best friend and now lover. She smiled and leaned into his tight embrace.

"That was beyond amazing. I saw stars and almost passed out."

"Watching you come was sexy as hell."

Kensi turned her head and kissed him deeply on the mouth. She could taste herself as the kiss grew hotter and wetter.

After their lengthy make out session, Kensi helped Marty out of his tight swim shorts and picked up the wash puff and poured soap on it. She created a thick lather and started scrubbing his torso. After washing his pectoral muscles, she pinched each nipple and heard a deep growl emanating from his chest. Kensi took a nipple in her mouth and licked it as she washed his abdomen. It contracted tightly as she moved her finger to the other nipple. She scrubbed her way down to his feet and only skimmed his erect penis. Kensi had a plan and wanted to watch him suffer in the most pleasant way.

More body wash was added to the puff and Marty turned around so she could do his back. He was so well-defined and Kensi told herself that she needed to watch Deeks surf more often. Especially when the weather was warm and he didn't require a wetsuit. Actually, watching him put on and pull off a wetsuit would a very enjoyable show. She scrubbed his back then started in on his amazing butt. Earlier in the day she was checking it out while he was working on his laptop. After soaping both sides, she gave each cheek a firm squeeze, causing his spine to go ramrod straight. This pressed her tight nipples into his back. Kensi pressed in and started fondling his chest and she made intricate patterns on his back. Her nipples were like a pair of ice skaters gliding across the ice. She went up on her toes and kissed the side of his neck. Then she licked a path from shoulder to shoulder. Her hands were running down to his stomach and she finally caught his aching member in her hands.

"I'm on a hare trigger here, Princess. Too much pressure and round two might end in a knock out."

"No worries, Shaggy. Considering how many smoothies I've been giving you, I think round three will happen sooner than later. I'm a little ahead in the orgasm department so I'm not concerned. Now turn around and enjoy the second act."

"Those smoothies weren't so bad after you stopped blending grape stems into the mix."

"Hey! That was the one time. Stop  
talking and turn around or the show's over."

With a grin Deeks said, "Whatever you say, Sugar Bear."

He turned around and braced himself for a brazen performance.

Leaning against the wall, he settled in as Kensi got to her knees in front of him. She kissed his scars from the convenience store shooting then grabbed his erect member. Her fist made a firm grip around the base as she slipped her mouth over the top. Her tongue came out and licked off some of the liquid that was seeping through the slit. Watching Kensi below him was all kinds of hot. Never in all his fantasies did he imagine this. Robo Kensi would have rusted in the jacuzzi and shower. Besides, nothing came close to the original model that was fulfilling some deep seeded fantasies at this moment.

Her mouth was breathtaking. It made for a warm cavern that kept his penis in ecstasy. Every thrust made him twitch and his hand was fondling the wet strands of her beautiful sable hair. Watching Kensi below him was beyond words. His fantasies were nowhere near as hot as reality.

"Kensi, I'm almost there. Oh, shit! That's so good."

"Let go, Marty."

With that his control was obliterated. He was shouting her name as tremors racked his body. Kensi swallowed every drop as he erupted in a fiery warmth.

She stood up and Marty wrapped his arms around her as the water beat down on their satiated bodies. He nuzzled her neck as she rested her head against his chest. The silence was comfortable as they held each other tightly.

When the water finally cooled, Marty shut the water off and reached for some towels on the nearby rack. After handing one to Kensi, he rubbed himself dry and tied the towel around his waist. He took a second towel and used it to rub Kensi's hair dry. His touch was gentle as he slowly squeezed her hair in between the soft cotton. When finished, he took off the towel that she was wearing and pulled her robe off the hook. He gestured for her to turn around and he helped Kensi put it on. As she was sliding her arms into one side of the robe, he kissed her bare shoulder and the side of her neck. Kensi shivered and found herself enveloped in a big hug from behind as he helped her into the other side of the robe and tied the belt around her waist. This quiet moment between them was intensely intimate.

After letting go, Deeks led her to the double sinks where they brushed their teeth and got ready for bed. He was grinning wildly at the mirror at Kensi as the foam frothed in his mouth. She pinched his arm with her free hand and he yelped loudly.

"Ouch! What was that for? Can't a guy smile after having the best night of his life?"

"Oh, really? You think it's over? That's too bad. I had some really steamy plans for us after a short nap."

Hr grabbed Kensi and held her in his arms as he looked into her captivating and mismatched eyes.

"The night is definitely not over Princess. I'm hoping it's just the first of many."

With glittering eyes, Kensi stood up taller and pressed her mouth to Marty's soft lips. The kiss was tender and she put all of her feelings into it. It was full of acceptance and unspoken love. When it was over, Deeks took off her robe and removed his towel. He led Kensi into the bedroom and they settled themselves on the bed. He laid flat on his back and Kensi snuggled up to his side with her head over his heart and her arm across his waist.

"Sweet dreams, Kiki."

"Good night, John."

The two lovers fell asleep with the moonlight scattering across their intertwined and bare bodies.

TBC

* * *

Author's Note 2: So Deeks & Kensi are undercover. That means they use their alias names within the house. They only use their real names in the shower. They are so sexy when they are wet and naked together.


	3. The Explosion

Tease: The Explosion

In the middle of the night, Deeks woke up. It was a few hours before dawn and Kensi was sleeping peacefully. In their sleep, they had turned in bed and he was now spooning her from behind. Marty was enjoying the closeness and wished he could sleep with her like this for the rest of their lives. She fit perfectly in his arms and having her near kept the loneliness at bay.

Eventually, his morning wood made its presence known and was now cradled into the luscious globes of Kensi's ass. Marty knew that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so he started to work on her body in the most delicious manner.

First, he started to kiss her neck. Then he put one hand on her breast and kneaded it gently. After making her nipples hard, he took his hand and moved it down her abdomen. When he reached the juncture of her thighs, he found her clit and rolled it between two fingers. Kensi wasn't fully awake, but she was getting wet and her hips were slightly moving in tune with his ministrations. He could imagine her having an intense erotic dream with him as her co-star. The gyrations were mind numbing as she ground into his erection with each stroke. It eventually became too much, so Marty scooted back a little and grabbed a condom from the basket. It was conveniently placed on the nightstand the evening before. He covered himself with the latex and settled back in the space behind her. He checked her readiness with his fingers. When he determined her wet enough, Deeks slowly pushed his erection into her welcoming warmth. The pleasure of being inside Kensi was intoxicating. Her sheath was so soft and tight. He was groaning in ecstasy at the delicious feeling.

With his second thrust, Kensi woke up from her delicious dream. Her body was warm and aroused. She realized that Deeks was thrusting into her center. After a few of his thrusts, she started to pant and moan in time with the movement of his hips.

"Marty! Oh, fuck! Please, don't stop! Please! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Kensi! You feel so damn good!"

Apart from the cover of loud music and running water, they had been pretty good about calling each other by their aliases before today. However, their true selves needed to affirm whom they were with. Luckily, they did regular sweeps for bugs and the house was clean.

She came on a shuddering moan and Deeks slowed his thrusts. He wanted her to come again before he climaxed. So he pulled out of her and laid Kensi on her back. Marty kneeled in front of her and placed her legs up his torso and over his shoulders. This opened her up considerably and allowed him to thrust deeply into her. He inserted his penis inside and started moving in a steady rythmn. Nice and slow he went. It was not enough to finish her off, but he wanted to tease Kensi into a second orgasm.

"Faster Deeks! Go faster and thrust harder!"

"I don't think so Princess. You need to earn your second orgasm."

"If you don't speed up, I'll punch you in your bullet hole."

"No way. We go at my pace. Slow and steady wins the race."

"Please! Did you just rhyme? Stop teasing!"

"Yes, I did. Now lie back and enjoy the ride. It will come to a complete and full stop when I say so."

After a few minutes, he reduced Kensi to a mindless creature that was muttering incoherently. Each broken cry made him even harder. Marty was taking great pleasure in watching his partner lose control. That loss of control made her vulnerable. He was enthralled by this side of her personality that she often kept hidden. This vibrant and alluring woman intoxicated his senses. Satisfying her emotional and sexual needs on a regular basis was high priority on his to do list. She was his best friend and partner, but he was interested in becoming her everything and vice versa.

His iron control was wavering. Marty started to thrust harder and faster. He sensed that Kensi was close to coming again. His right hand went to the place where they were joined and he found the nub hidden under her hood. His fingers started to rub it while he thrusted in and out.

"I'm so close Marty. Please make me come."

"Kensi, let go. I want to see you come."

"Oh my god! Marty! Yes! Oh! Oh! Yes!"

"Kensi! Oh god yes! Fuck!"

With one last thrust, Marty fell on top of Kensi as his orgasm ran through his system. They were both shuddering and breathing hard as aftershocks cursed through their bodies. This was the most intense sexual encounter of both of their lives. Kensi never had as satisfying an experience with Jack. He was not creative and was more concerned with his own enjoyment. Marty was unselfish and put her needs first. Watching her come part in his arms was just as pleasing as his own orgasm. That emotional connection he had with Kensi was missing in his previous encounters. He enjoyed the sex, but didn't feel a close bond with any of his former dalliances. It was easy to leave them the next morning. Marty had a feeling that leaving and forgetting Kensi Blye would be next to difficult if he ever attempted such a thing.

As they caught their breaths, Marty kissed Kensi then separated himself from her and rolled over onto his back. He removed the condom and knotted it. After throwing it away and cleaning up, he settled back on the bed. Then he gathered Kensi into his arms and held her close. Their outer hands reached for each other and were linked in the middle between them.

Marty broke the silence first.

"Kens, I know this changes things between us, but I'm hoping that's not a bad thing. You're my partner and best friend, but most important you are the woman of my dreams. I can't imagine my life without you in it."

She was blown away by his heartfelt speech. A part of her was hoping that he cared deeply, but this went above and beyond her expectations.

Kensi looked up into his deep ocean blue eyes and said, "We will still have our ups and downs, but I want to make this work between us. I feel safe with you and know that you have my back. After Jack left, I had a hard time trusting people not to leave me. You changed all that and I don't want to be afraid anymore. You're one of the best men I know and I love you Marty Deeks."

Marty was humbled by her words and vowed to spend the rest of his life making Kensi happy.

"I love you too, Kensi Marie Blye."

This case was the catalyst for taking their "thing" to the next level. They still had a few days to figure out this new element to their partnership before getting back to their regular lives at home. It wouldn't be easy, but both were determined to see this through. Their friendship and partnership were good things to have. However, creating a more intimate bond would make their lives more fulfilling and rewarding on a much deeper level.

While holding each other, they fell asleep with big smiles on their faces and hopeful for a blissful future together.

THE END


End file.
